hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Garfield Islands Hurricane Season
The 2017 Garfield Islands Hurricane Season started on May 1, 2017 and will end on November 25, 2017. These are the dates that delimit tropical cyclone formation in the Garfield Islands basin in 2017. However, storms that form outside of the bounds of the official season will still count toward the season. This season started on May 2, with the formation of Tropical Storm Ava. This season is forecast to be slightly above average, due to a possible weak el nino. Tropical Weather Outlook Tropical update as of August 10, 2017: No activity is expected within a week. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/2016 till:04/05/2016 color:TS text:"Ava (TS)" from:18/05/2016 till:23/05/2016 color:C2 text:"Benvolio (C2)" from:07/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:C3 text:"Catie (C3)" from:27/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:TS text:"Diego (TS)" from:04/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Elsie (C4)" from:06/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:"Forrest (TS)" from:08/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Geraldine (C3)" from:13/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:TS text:"Hale (TS)" barset:break from:21/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Ivonne (C1)" from:26/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TD text:"Ten-G (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Seasonal Forecasts Storms Tropical Storm Ava Tropical Storm Ava formed on May 2, the second day of the official season. Despite having a disorganized appearance initially, it was forecast to peak as a strong tropical storm. Ava slowly moved northward, and reached peak winds of 45 mph on May 3. Shortly after peak, Ava entered an area of increasing wind shear, and weakened further as the convection began to be sheared further from the center. Ava struck the region of Odus on May 4, as a tropical depression. However, as the convection was displaced far to the south, minimal impacts were felt in Odus. Ava dissipated inland on May 4. Hurricane Benvolio A large, well-defined low pressure area entered the Garfield Islands basin on May 15. The GIHC, noting favorable conditions, monitored it for development. It consolidated into Tropical Depression 02G on May 18, and intensified into Tropical Storm Benvolio 6 hours later. Benvolio intensified in a region of favorable conditions, and became a hurricane around noon the next day, with an eye becoming visible. Benvolio began an abrupt phase of rapid intensification, reaching peak on May 21, as a solid Category 2 hurricane with 105 mph winds, before less favorable conditions resulted in weakening. Benvolio rapidly accelerated to the northeast, and became extratropical on May 23. Benvolio had no land impact, but it did cause 1 indirect death when a surfer got dragged out to sea. Hurricane Catie A large tropical wave moved into the Garfield Islands basin in early June. It steadily developed over time, developing into Tropical Storm Catie on June 7. With favorable conditions around it, Catie began to intensify, eventually becoming a hurricane. After briefly stalling at Category 1 status, Catie rapidly intensified to 125 mph, the storm's peak intensity. Shortly after peak, Catie began an eyewall replacement cycle, which was interrupted by unexpected wind shear. Catie quickly weakened to Category 2, then began to weaken more gradually. It weakened to a Tropical Depression on June 15, and was declared a remnant low the following day, as there was little to no convection associated with the storm. Other than bringing high surf to the Star Islands, damage was minimal. Tropical Storm Diego Hurricane Elsie Tropical Storm Forrest Hurricane Geraldine Tropical Storm Hale Hurricane Ivonne Tropical Depression Ten-G Season Effects |} Storm Names This name list was used to name storms in the Garfield Islands in 2017. This list was last used during the 2013 season, and will return in the 2021 season. This is the same list used in 2013 except for Forrest, which replaced Fabian. Category:Fictional basins Category:VileMaster Category:Live Seasons